


A Snow Day in Nifl

by MerryDreaming



Series: Under the Myriad, a Place is Earned (Fire Emblem Heroes) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gen, Laguz Summoner, One Shot, Snowball Fight, as you can see the order of heroes goes hard, no sane snowball fights, particularly azura and berkut, we give each other black eyes and broken noses like men, who are completely out for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: On a long march to find the stronghold, shenanigans are bound to happen. Very interesting shenanigans.(alternate title: Reasons Why We Need Luthier In Heroes)





	A Snow Day in Nifl

Once the Spring Festival had concluded, it was back on the road for everybody. The gate had managed to cut their time down, at the very least; assuming Surtr's forces were following them at all, they must have lost track of them while they enjoyed their time. It was honestly the little things, sometimes, that could make even long travels moderately bearable.

Moderately, of course, being the heavily stressed word of the hour. Walking alongside the cavaliers wouldn't have been Aileen's first choice of a good time, but she's been utterly antsy ever since they left. She knew this was something they were going to need patience for; hell, even Gunnthrá said it was going to be two weeks of constant traveling. Between the options of taking a ride with one of the cavaliers or walking out her nervous energy, Aileen was more than willing to chose the latter. She kept up a good pace, if nothing else, and Aileen had more than enough energy to keep her going for hours.

...Even if she was spending a good portion of her time kicking snow as she went. There was clearly some kind of storm while they were away, and the fresh mound of inconvenient frozen water was easily receiving Aileen's ire as she kicked it on ahead.

"Stupid snow." Aileen gave the snow in front of her a particularly harsh kick, sending up some of it into her face. It only served to irritate her further, kicking the pile again. "Be glad once we're done here..."

"You really could make a person tire just by watching you, Aileen." Berkut had been watching the summoner's irritation for a while now, resting a hand under his chin while his other hand held the reins to his horse.

"Don't exist for your entertainment." She huffed a bit it response to that, shooting a look to the Rigelian prince before giving another kick to the snow in front of her. "Just pisses me off."

"I thought you would have gotten used to the weather, at this point."

"Don't wanna get used to it."

Berkut could only shake his head at that. If nothing else, he didn't seem to take it personally. He found it more amusing than anything to see the summoner in such an irritated state. Of course, said amusement was rather short lived when he felt something whiz by his head, causing him to duck out of instinct. It didn't come from Aileen's side, but he could find himself looking around...

Only to find a certain tiny magus with an arm full of snowballs and a shit-eating grin. "Oh, good! Finally got your attention!"

"What is the meaning of this, you cur?!" Berkut's tone was full of venom, and Aileen could be seen peering from behind his horse warily.

"Ain't it obvious?" Delthea grabbed another snowball, preparing to fire it off. "Guess that's your fault for not knowing that we were taking a break!"

"Don't mean you gotta start throwing snow, brat." Aileen's cheeks could be seen puffing up, before Delthea threw the snow ball in her direction. It wound up hitting her in the face, causing her to step back a bit and try to get her balance, before falling on her rear. She winced, a bit--she could definitely feel the bottom part of her wings get hurt, but it was better than falling on her back.

"Would you stop being childish? Honestly! We're not here to pla--" Berkut tried to keep his eyes on Delthea, feeling a slight tug while Aileen used his horse to get back on her feet. The very second his eyes went to the summoner, though, he got hit on the side of the head, causing him to fall off his horse and into the snow.

Yeah, if anything, Delthea managed to succeed in her job of pissing off the two of them and began to run off. The very second that the summoner and prince steadied themselves, though, they looked at the direction that the mage went and then to themselves.

"...I have nary an idea about you, Aileen, but I have absolutely no intention of letting this stand." Berkut brushed himself off, getting the snow out of his hair with a glare that could cut through even Surtr.

"Nope. Don't got any intention of letting the brat get away with this." The summoner huffed, before looking around at the snow. "...Got an idea, if you wanna sink that low."

"At this point?" The summoner's look turned to Berkut when he said that, seeing the smirk grow on his face. "I don't care how low I must sink. She is _not_ getting away with this slight!"

"Good." Aileen seemed to smirk at that herself, before starting to gather snow up into her arms. "Let's get making, then. Gonna make the brat regret that."

Berkut followed suit easily enough, preparing an arsenal of snowballs alongside the summoner. Needless to say, they were going to be more than prepared for an assault...

* * *

"Singer lady! Hey, you!"

Azura was simply walking about the camp, after everyone managed to set their tents up for themselves. She wasn't exactly expecting someone to call out for her, much less Delthea of all people. Of course, considering what Delthea was known for... "Delthea, if this is about trying to discuss who is attractive in the order again..."

"What? No, not that! I mean, _everyone_ knows your pick is Zelgius." Delthea could only roll her eyes, and she could swear that she saw the woman's face color a bit. "An-y-way, you gotta help me!"

"...What?" Okay, not even Azura could hide her confusion. "What do you need help with?"

"I miiiiight have ticked off Aileen and that stupid prince." Delthea pondered it for a moment. "Might have. I mean, snowballs will do that, but..."

"Are you asking me to serve as a mediator in this conflict?" Azura wasn't quite sure how to respond, really, though she managed to just barely hide the amusement with the prince being slugged with a snowball.

"Uh, no? I'm asking you to help me slug 'em both with more!"

Azura should have expected exactly that, but... "Why?"

"Because! Come on, you hate that brat as much as I do, right?"

"Hate is a rather strong word to use. I'm constantly irritated by him, but--"

"Uuuuughhh, potato, potahto! Just help me before they decide to team up!" Delthea clasped her hands together, bringing them in front of her while doing her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Delthea, no. This is absolutely childish." Azura turned away with a shake of the head.

"Come onnn! If I don't get someone to help me, I'm gonna get destroyed!" Delthea scampered over to Azura's front again, pointing at her face. "Look at me! A girl like me is way too cute to get black eyes!"

Azura just pinches her nose a bit, before rubbing at her temples. It's sad that she's actually considering it, if only to put the goddamn prince in his place for once. "You're not going to convince me."

"Come onnnnn! You totally wanna slug that guy, right? This is the best chance! Please!"

Azura only sighs at that, but she does seem to finally nod her head. "...You don't make it very easy to deny you."

"Well, duh! That's kind of the point!" Delthea grinned at that, making to quickly loop an arm around one of Azura's and leading her along. "Come on, we don't have much time! They're probably got a whole bunch of snowballs by now, and we don't have any! We gotta hurry!"

* * *

The forest wasn't exactly a good place to start this snow war, but by the time both sides had their snow balls at the ready, it was their only real option. They couldn't risk the rest of the camp finding out, lest they wanted opposition or even more people joining in on the festivities. Delthea and Azura had used the forest as their hiding space to make snowballs in peace, while Berkut and Aileen wandered with piles of snowballs in their arms to try and get the drop on the two. It was a twisted game of cat and mouse, where both sides just wanted to find the other and pelt themselves silly with snowballs.

Needless to say, the problem with Azura's outfit was that it stuck out even in the snow. Berkut wasn't exactly better in that regard, but the very second he saw that blur go by, he instantly began to fire off at the woman. Delthea was forgotten for the time being; he had a grudge match to settle.

Aileen wasn't having as easy of a time as she looked for Delthea, though she could feel a snowball whiz by the side of her head. She decided to use her hearing to her advantage, trying to find where the sounds were coming from...

By the time she did, she dodged another snowball and managed to get a direct hit at Delthea's side, even as she went behind a tree.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that!"

Delthea had more than enough artillery at the ready, promptly taking out two snowballs and throwing them both at Aileen. While the summoner managed to dodge the first of them, the second managed to land it's hit right on Aileen's chest and sent her reeling back. The woman could only take in so much breath, especially in cold temperatures. Aileen did her best to make herself fall forward, though a snowball to the face while she was trying to recover made that even more difficult.

So, Aileen did the very first thing she could think of.

She ran toward Delthea and tackled her right into the snow.

While the summoner and little mage had their own tussle, Berkut chased after the singer with more than enough vigor in each throw and step to make up for his lack of accuracy. It didn't deter him, really; the bad blood between the two had always been apparent, despite working together. He managed to dodge one of Azura's own snowballs, while throwing another and running in her direction.

"You can do better than that, you wretch!"

"Perhaps if you stopped moving around!" That earned another snowball being thrown in his direction, managing to hit him right in the chest. Of course, that seemed to be the proper time for the prince to finally get a clear shot at Azura in kind, managing to hit her in the face with every bit of strength he could muster. It sent Azura to the ground, a hand going to her face. That actually managed to smart...

"Ha! How do you like that?!" Berkut crowed with an all to confident and derisive laughter escaping him, throwing his head back and practically cackling at the woman. Man, it felt good to be that powerful.

Azura took stock of her situation--god, did he make those snowballs with ice? She probably should have expected that much, but her eye was not going to enjoy that. She'd need to go to the medical tent for sure, but while Berkut crowed about his win, she decided to play a little dirty herself.

Berkut's laughter was cut short by a snowball aimed directly at his face, managing to hit him directly in the nose and knock him back. He certainly wasn't expecting her to have such a damn strong throwing arm, much less the pain that came with getting hit so hard. He felt around his face, pausing a bit to get stock of everything. Okay, so his face was a little wet, that was fine. That's just from the snow, he figures, but...

Well, when he opens his eyes and checks the ground, he sees that usual white snow with droplets of red. He had plenty of it on his hand, too, but the fact that the woman made his nose bleed was enough to set him off once again.

"You...you rotten _little_ \--"

"You must not like that very much." If Azura was sorry, it certainly wasn't apparent in her tone by any means. If anything, despite her veil, her expression could easily be taken for a smirk. "Are you quite ready to say uncle?"

"... _What_?" Oh, that got the prince's attention in the worst possible way. Azura could see his eyes widen in fury, and if she was receiving any indication to stop, she...could probably see them, but did not heed them as she prepared another snowball.

"You heard me, Prince Berkut. Or is your hearing beginning to go?"

"Oh, that _does it_!" All subtlety was out of the window at this point, as far as Berkut was concerned. He began to chase the singer around the forest, fully prepared to make her pay for the slight while picking up a chunk of snow.

Of course, while they did that, Aileen was currently trying to protect her face from the onslaught of unpacked snow that Delthea was trying to throw at her face while she was tackled to the ground. It'd definitely hurt, to say the least, but Delthea was still going strong if nothing else.

"This isn't fair at all! Get off of me!"

"Nope. Reap what you sow, brat." Aileen kept her arm in front of her face while Delthea kept throwing snow, smirking underneath the sleeve. The assault stopped after a bit, though, Delthea taking some time to breathe and get herself together.

"Uuugh, you're so stubborn!"

"Yeah, and?"

Delthea didn't give much of a response to that for a few moments, which caused Aileen to let her guard down--that opportunity allowed Delthea to manage to knock Aileen off her and push her into the snow with ease. It didn't help that Aileen didn't exactly have good balance, but she landed the one way that she was sincerely hoping not to land; right on her back. She could feel her wings strain under the pressure, causing her to cry out a bit in pain while the younger girl seemed to pay it no mind.

"Haha! Who do you bow down to now?! Come on, tell me I'm better!"

"Get _OFF_!" Aileen's tone was all business and absolutely no play, at that point. Delthea wasn't exactly willing to let the woman get up yet, and she managed to get the woman with another snowball while she tried to wrestle the girl off despite the pain. It wound up getting her directly in the nose, and she could feel the blood starting to run down her face while she managed to get her bearing and shove the girl off.

"Geez, lighten up, will you?" Delthea walked back at that, mostly trying to make sure that the other's blood wouldn't get on her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Aileen wiped her nose up with her hand, glaring at the girl in front of her. God, she was gonna have to see if Alfonse could get a vulnerary or something to help with her wings. They didn't feel broken, but she couldn't exactly trust a healer with something like this.

"All of you, back to the campsite! **At once**!"

A sudden shout gets all four of them to look in the direction, seeing...

Well, seeing Lachesis with Prince Alfonse by her side, it was enough to get the lot of them to listen and follow them back to camp.

* * *

"...Do you have any idea how reckless you lot were being?! Honestly! The nerve of you lot!"

The medical tent wasn't exactly the place anyone wanted to be, really. Nor was the lecture anything that they all wanted to hear. But the four of them didn't exactly have a choice while the healers worked on them, listening to the woman practically shriek. Say what one will about Lachesis and her noble status, the woman could nag with the best of them once she got worked up enough.

Aileen laid on her stomach with a groan, overseen by Alfonse and Katarina, while Berkut laid on the bed with a nagging Deirdre by his side. Azura laid on the bed with Zelgius holding a bag of snow to her eye, and Delthea just kind of huffed and laid by herself. Anna seemed to stay by the door and watch, the disapproving looks about as plentiful as the injuries sustained.

"Which one of you started this nonsense?!"

"Delthea." Aileen, Berkut, and Azura were only united in this one moment against the little terror who started this mess, if nothing else.

"Gee, thanks for throwing me under the carriage..."

"You're all in trouble for this, I hope you know that." Alfonse's tone was stern, though most of it was reserved for Delthea. He'd definitely be seeing to it that the girl wasn't allowed to laze, but the others would be doing some work to make up for it once they healed.

"Yeah. Fair's fair." Aileen's tone was muffled from having her head in the pillow. Though it seemed like she was being reasonable, she was both too tired to argue and hoping inwardly that it would get her a lighter chore sentence.

"Good. I do hope that we don't have to have this discussion again." Anna seemed to smile a bit, taking out a book and beginning to write in it. Alfonse shot the book a bit of a look when he saw it, tilting his head.

"Commander? What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Anna waves the book around with a wink. "It's a book I like to call 'Things The Order of Heroes is no Longer Allowed to do.'"


End file.
